


Even Blood Will Run Like the Tears of a Saint

by Mothmaan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bc you know, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed has adhd, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture, Undercover, always in my fics lmao, and for mistakes, gavin just gets a little beat up, gavin n all, i wouldnt consider it graphic, its now 7:30 am and i finished writing 8 pages in one sitting, just realized i said 7:30 but its 6:30 whoops imfuckinsleepy, oh lots of swearing, probably, so sorry if its shitty, uhhh robo torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothmaan/pseuds/Mothmaan
Summary: The operation was going great, until is wasn't.The spike in Gavin’s vitals mirrored the stuttering of Nines’ processors, red LED glaring against his face.It was their own files. Real names, DPD identification photos, locations of residence, listed contacts.“Shame that is was,Detectives” Margot hissed and jerked her head towards Maverick. Nines was already making the move to get up when two sharp prongs were driven into his back.---aka Gavin and Nines go undercover but it backfires. At least they get a kiss out of it





	Even Blood Will Run Like the Tears of a Saint

**Author's Note:**

> whats up here's some suffering with idiot bastards in love.  
> title from the song Snake by Nicole Dollanganger.

The operation was going great, until it wasn’t. 

On paper, it was textbook. Go undercover and dismantle the drug gang from the inside out. So for the better part of a month, Gavin Reed was Eddie Barnes, and his android partner Nines was Isaac Henderson. The team succeeded in infiltrating the ranks with Gavin’s gruff attitude and Nines’ knack for poised intimidation. 

Their temporary living quarters were, as Gavin had described, “A fuckin’ shithole”, and looking around a dingy run down apartment, Nines’ was inclined to agree. The DPD had at least took the precaution of upgrading to an advanced lock for their safety. But it did nothing to take away from the yellowed peeling wallpaper, or the wobbly chair Gavin insisted on sitting on while eating, and especially not the vocal neighbors.

“God I wish I could flash my badge and tell that couple to shut the fuck up already” Gavin sank into the couch next to Nines’, close enough their shoulders pressed together. The android had taken note of a 64% increase in casual touch with the detective recently. Despite his constant intake of data and analysis, Nines failed to notice exactly when he started keeping records of the man. Like the #585b54 of his eyes, how the hairs on his neck curl outwards when a trims been neglected too long, and the exact “four thumb taps four middle finger taps” pattern his hands tended to take on when unoccupied.  
Nine’s didn’t realize he was too distracted to respond until Gavin spoke again.  
“And I swear my bedrooms gotta be adjacent to theirs because it’s even worse at night.” He groaned, pressing his back into the cushion and letting his head fall to look at the ceiling. Ah yes, when the neighbors daytime yelling turned into something else entirely by the evening.  
“If you’d like I’d be willing to switch rooms.” Nines offered looking over at the detective who lulled his head slowly to look back.  
“Seriously?”  
“I can turn my auditory processors off”  
“Lucky bastard” Gavin scoffed moving to sit forward and rest his elbows on his knees. He rarely sat in one position for long “yeah sure whatever”  
Honestly, Nines prefered his bedroom closer to the door where he was able to monitor outside noises for danger, and his answer wasn’t entirely truthful, but he could make a compromise if it meant Gavin was getting better sleep and in turn improved performance, or just for the smile the detective gave him, that would suffice too. He could multitask by ignoring the obscene noises through the wall all while listening for potential threats.  
A burner buzzed on the table loudly vibrating the unsteady wood. Gavin swiped it to check the message  
“Maverick wants us, says he’s got an important job.”

\------ 

Maverick was usually the one telling Gavin and Nines (Eddie and Isaac, rather) what to do, but they knew there was someone else in charge of the whole operation. Going down winding unfamiliar halls and unknown doorways, the pair was hoping that “someone else” was where they were being lead.  
“Word of you got to my boss” Maverick walked a pace in front of them. “Heard of your good work”  
“Sounds good” Gavin stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched the larger man who walked with purpose, not even sparing them a glance. As they went along Nines updated the mental map of the warehouse and relayed it to Connor who kept track of their location.  
“So-” ‘Eddie’ let the word drag on “we meetin’ the boss or what.”  
“Yeah somethin’ like that” Maverick opened a steel door with faded and chipping blue paint. Gavin walked in first after the gang member’s nod towards inside. Nines felt crowded as Mav borderline herded him in and closed the door behind them. 

_Click._

**STRESS LEVELS: 47% ^**

The door locked. Gavin’s vitals jumped but kept his gaze forward and visually retained a casual stance. Tired pipes running across the ceiling groaned as their steps shuffled over a concrete floor, a feminine figure leaned with arms crossed on a thick support beam. The room was sparsely furnished with only a few lonely chairs and a table  
“Eddie, Isaac, I think it’s about time I saw some potential around here” she said pushing off the beam and rounded them, circling like a vulture, sizing them up like a python. 

Margot Seto, Nines facial recognition provided. Wealthy widow with no criminal record, not one that could be proven at least. Round heavy lidded eyes and light smile would feel more innocent if she didn’t appear to be the exact drug ring leader they were there for dirt on. Monochromatic button up with stripes of varying thickness was tucked into black fitted slacks that cinched her waist with a thick leather belt. Thick black hair was cropped short and slicked back, nearly resembling the android.  
“We don’t normally take in strays like you two.” Margot sat herself on the table, gesturing for Nines and Gavin to sit down. They complied, Maverick coming to rest his hands on the back of either chair. Gavin propped on foot on his knee and leaned back, contrasting to Nines who sat proper with hands folded neatly in his lap, their stares equally calculating. Nines’ LED circled yellow.

**STRESS LEVELS: 62% ^**

“Too many too skittish, untrustworthy.” She looked smoothly between the two, hand ghosting over a manila folder laid next to her. “But an android wanting to work for us? That was new, I’m not an idiot, I'm gonna take an opportunity when I see it” Margot picked up the folder and flipped it open facing only her. Maverick’s presence was never forgotten but the squeak of Nines’ chair as his fingers tightened around its back rest was a harsh reminder.  
“Almost too good to be true” red painted lips quirked up briefly before standing and plopping down two separate files on their laps. 

The spike in Gavin’s vitals mirrored the stuttering of Nines’ processors, red LED glaring against his face.  
It was their own files. Real names, DPD identification photos, locations of residence, listed contacts.  
“Shame that is was, _Detectives_ ” Margot hissed and jerked her head towards Maverick. Nines was already making the move to get up when two sharp prongs were driven into his back. 

An influx of sensory bombarded his systems, and a _terrible, **terrible**_ , burning hot pain that shot through the framework of his whole body. Nines’ form crumpled to the ground and tried to curl in on itself, LED flashing harsh, jarring red brighter than ever before.  
“Nines!” Gavin’s scream and chair legs scraping against the ground as he quickly stood was glitched through the his auditory units. Electric current bounced its way through his circuitry and ripped through wires. Nines’ was only vaguely aware of his artificial skin flickering on and off leaving a blue glow in patches.  
“What the fuck are you doing to him you _fucking pricks!_ ” Gavin's enraged yell still translated through to the android, as well as the detective pulling out his gun and jostling forward but became stock still as Margot’s pistol pressed into his temple. 

**ERROR  
** **ERROR  
** **Ḛ͒̒̉ͦ͗ŘR͓̗̦̹̗̟̤͆ͥ̊̑ͯ̿̓O̞̮̲̻͉̾̆ͧ̋̍R̺͍̤ͮͨͨ̀ͤ  
** ͎̗̰̩̮̞ͧ́ͪ̈́̄̀̚  
̦̩̗̍̅ **E̗̦̱̎R͔̖̜R̪̠̤͙͋ͭ͑O̺͎̞̺ͬ̈́̾͂̚R̯̘̦̀ͯ**

Red warnings unhelpfully clouded his visions, each dismissal bringing 5 more. 

**S̠͓͍̩ͅT҉͚R̢͚͈E̵̜̝̻̤S͓͔ͅS̱̼̼̙̯̹͉ ͇̼͈̦͍ͅͅL̸E̖̻̺̜̤̝̳V̧E̕L͠S̗͎:̨̱̞ 9͇̗͙̥5̖̪͚͚%͏͍͚̥̖̲̘ͅ^**

“Its says that he’s overheatin’ boss” Maverick commented looking down at the device in his hands like he wasn’t actively frying he android.  
“Give him a minute then, we still have another guest” 

Relief washed over in the feeling cool air and internal fans turning on as the prongs were pulled from his body. He could feel his stress levels plummet. Chest rising and falling rapidly in his systems attempt to reach equilibrium. Nines’ vision cleared but was unfocused at the edges. His processors nearly froze again at the sight of Gavin, eyes wide with brows pushed upwards, mouth slightly agape, his breathing almost matched the androids. Nines’ recognized the look as _desperation_. He had a feeling his expression was no different.  
With wordless understanding Maverick and Margot switched places. The pronged device in the leaders hand pointed threateningly at Nines, whose control was severely severed by the shock  
“Drop the gun Reed” Maverick warned as he assumed Margot’s previous position with a pistol against the detectives skull. Fury met the impassive gaze of the large man, a few tension filled seconds passed before the weapon clamored to the floor.  
“You’re fucking dead as soon as the fuckin’ cops get here” Gavin snarled earning a swift fist to the face. The contact resulted in a sickening crack, Gavin stumbled backwards grabbing at his face. A static filled noise wretched itself from Nine’s voice modulator, his systems were slowly turning back on, along with the full return of his artificial skin, but it wasn’t fast enough to do anything besides lay helpless. 

**STRESS LEVELS: 50%^**

Nines’ only managed a twitch of his arms as Maverick again struck Gavin, handle of the gun bashing into his head.  
Again  
And again  
Until Gavin’s figure was on the ground, only feet away, but unreachable by Nines. Nines struggled to push himself into a sitting position, fully aware of the crackling from beside him. It was a warning with Margot glaring down at him. A heavy boot pushed Gavin to lay on his back, increasing pressure on his chest with a gun pointed at him. Gavin weakly spat at Maverick and grinned with bloodied teeth as result of the substance leaking from his nose.  
“C’mon Mav, we had a good run didn’t we?” Gavin sucked in a wheezing breath as the shoe pressed further into his ribs. 

**STRESS LEVELS: 64%^**

Nines’ trembling arms succeeded in pulling himself into a sitting position. He tried to run a precontruction of possible actions and outcomes. Normally white outlines were now a blinding red and were gone as soon as they appeared. Utterly fucking useless as his systems struggled to recalibrate.  
“Shoot him already Maverick.” Margot’s voice bordered on the impression of being bored.  
“Really thought you were a cool guy, Eddie” Maverick lamented, steadying his grip on his gun and settling his finger on the trigger.  
“Gav-in” Nines managed, the static lacing his voice made Gavin flinch as he looked over.  
“You’ll get the fuck outta here Nines, you’ll get these bastards I know it.” Gavin choked on a sad laugh as he offered a smile. The genuine assurance in his voice _hurt_.  
Nines knew he couldn’t let it be the last smile the detective gave him. 

**STRESS LEVELS: 88%^**

Androids weren’t designed to feel pain, but they weren’t designed to feel emotions either. If the tearing at his circuitry wasn’t pain, he didn’t know what was. In his debilitated state Nines’ couldn’t calculate and strategize his actions, he was forced to act on pure impulse. Like a human, like Gavin. Every part of him practically screamed ‘NO’ in error messages as he forced his body to cooperate before it was ready. In moments the pronged device was pried out of Margot’s hand and buried in her torso. The room reverberated with a sharp scream, grip flying to her stomach, blood quickly seeping between her fingers. This worked as distraction enough for Gavin to hit away Maverick’s hand. 

The gun still went off but a bullet lodged in the detectives bicep was far better than his skull. It wasn’t the desired outcome but it was adequate compared to other scenarios that may have unfolded from the android’s sudden interference.  
“Boss!” Maverick made to reach Margot but with Nines’ holding Gavin’s previously discarded gun, he didn’t even get halfway before a shot rang and his body fell.  
Margot looked to where the android kneeled, if he didn’t know better, she may have looked desperate, but got no words out before blood was dripping between her eyes. Nines LED changed yellow.

A few beats passed of Nines and Gavin just breathing, taking in the dead bodies. Eventually a grunt from Gavin straining with the effort of sitting up is what broke the silence, Nines dropped the gun and turned, having to scoot to reach the detective, not yet trusting his legs to work.

“Holy shit” Gavin finally said. Nines took in the mess of a man, dark hair plastered to his forehead with blood, red dried under his nose with an already forming bruise, the android decided he absolutely could not stand the distance anymore. Minding the hole in Gavin’s arm, Nines grabbed his face with hands still unsteady and pressed his mouth to the detective’s. Gavin, initially surprised, returned the kiss full force much to Nines’ pleasure, he could practically feel the stress seep out. Eventually they had to break.

 _“Holy shit”_ Gavin echoed, softer this time. Hands finding their way to Nines’ shoulder and the back of his neck, adrenaline still halting the pain from the bullet, Gavin surged himself forward practically onto the android for contact again. Nines was for the second time that day bombarded with an influx of sensory, only this time it was all _Gavin_. Regretfully their lips parted but Gavin leaned his forehead on Nines’, eyes remaining closed. Nines could feel his skin retract where Gavin’s skin pressed, he wondered if it wasn’t fully recovered from the shock after all.  
“You really fucking scared me there, I’d never seen you so..” Gavins fingers tightened on the android “God I don’t even know” Nines never felt such a loss at touch than he did when Gavin pulled away and wiped his face only to wince with the use of his injured arm. The android took the opportunity to apply pressure to the other man’s wound, it wasn’t lethal but definitely uncomfortable, and caking into his jacket  
“That whole thing was what you might describe, ‘a shit show’ ” Nines confirmed, Gavin huffed in amusement lightly, letting his head fall forward into the crook of the androids neck.  
“Yeah you could fuckin’ say, tincan” The detective allowed himself a much needed sigh, blowing hot air onto Nines skin.  
“I requested for the DPD as soon as she showed us those files. I am unable to currently connect to anything but they should be here soon”  
“Shit.. they really fried you that bad, huh?” Gavin looked up to meet Nines’ eyes, who solemnly nodded.  
“It’s nothing a technician can’t fix” Nines hoped his voice came out more confident than he truly was, without his scanners, precontructions, or wireless connection, the android couldn’t help but feel incompetent. 

Gavin must of seen right through him because he gave another chaste, but no less meaningful, kiss.  
“I think we’ll be okay.” The detective smiled “yeah, we're gonna be okay” he repeated, satisfied with the way the words rolled off his tongue.

**STRESS LEVELS: 27%**

The android’s LED finally returned to a steady blue.

That’s all it took for Nines to believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! please comment I yearn for that sweet sweet validation.


End file.
